Trust
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Trust the one you love doesn't mean you can watch death flash before their eyes. Tcest, read at your own risk


**A/N:**I was sitting in the passenger seat during our training flight, and I was bored to death, so I wrote this. Beside, this bunny just jumped on me that morning the moment I woke up, I have to write it down before it jump away again. I let some of them escaped my grip, but not this one. MUAH HA HA HA HA! I used iPad to note this one down, but I prefer typing on a proper keyboard...

In short, enjoy...

* * *

- Raph! Get Don out of there! - Leo yelled to his back as he cut down another Foot.

- Got it! Ya heard him brainiac. Move yer ass! - Raph darted to cover Don's back, not a moment too soon to block a katana coming down on the genius.

- I'm almost done, just a few more seconds! - Don still clung to the computer, downloading the last few precious files about their enemies.

- We don't have 'a few more seconds', now MOVE!

Raph yanked out Don's PDA despite his brother's protest, then hauled him by the arm to jump out the nearest window they could find. The warehouse they were in was flooded with Foot ninjas, and just a moment ago one of those idiots set the whole place on fire. Leo and Mikey were still nowhere to be seen when Raph half dragged, half pulled his purple clad brother to the rooftop of the building next to the warehouse. Don jerked out of Raph's clutch:

- We have to go back there! Mikey and Leo cant't get out with all of those Foot against them!

- They can Don! Ya just have ta wait! - Raph said firmly.

- Raph, your mate and mine are still in there. If there's anything happens to them...

- Ya can kill me later fer that. Right now ya put yer trust in Mikey, Don.

Don was silenced after that, but he could see that the whole time, Raph's eyes were glued to the burning house. He didn't even blink. Don turned to see it with an aching heart. With every passing second, he felt like there's an acidic hand clenching around it tightly. How could Raph be so calm about this? How could they reverse their roles, when Raph should be the one thrashing around wanting to go back in, and he should be the one to restrain him? One corner of the house already crumbled, devoured by the fire beneath, but still no sigh of their brothers. Even the Foot had already retreated, crawling everywhere like ants away from their nest.

Don was about to ignore Raph and jumped back down when two lumpy figures crashed through the main door and ran to his frantically wave. He heard a heavily sigh in relief and saw the shoulders of his hothead brother sagged. Raph was just as worried as he was, but how could he keep that under control, he could never know.

:::

- Donny! I'm okay. Just a few cuts and burns, nothing you can't fix. - Mikey whined as Don held firmly on his arm, almost squeezing it while he was being dragged back to the lair.

- On second thought, maybe I'll add another bruise where you're holding me like that.

Don stopped in his track and let go of his mate. He turned to clamp his hands around Mikey's head:

- Do you have any idea how worried we were? For a second I thought I have to knock Raph out so I can get to you. And Raph? Are you really yourself today? You looked way too calm considering Leo was in there when the house could collapse on him anytime.

Raph said nothing. Instead he looked to the turtle next to him. Leo was also covered from head to toe with cuts. Don's emergency first aid kit could only do so much. They seriously needed another check when they get back home. Leo's fingers were entangled with his, and those raven eyes were staring at him, expecting a reply.

- Seriously, Don. Mikey's no wimp - Raph jerked his head toward the youngest, his voice a little drier than normal - Remember how he use ta brag about his Battle Nexus Cup? I think I'm convinced after tanight.

- That's not what I want to hear Raph. Your Leo was in there with all those Foot. I was expecting you to burst and scream his name, jump in to save him... or... or...

Don was panting now. He couldn't understand it. It was like someone else had replaced Raph. All the intelligence in his genius brain screamed at the fact that there's no possible way Raph could act like he did when Leo struggled with the enemy. Suddenly he felt Mikey's arms around him from behind. Leo and Raph also came to his side. Their eyes connected and Don could see a look of soothing in them, almost like pitying:

- I'm as scared as you are Don - Raph rubbed his shoulder - but I know better than ta defy Leo in crucial time. One wrong move and we could all die.

- More than that, he entrust his life to me Donny - Leo petted his head, easing the tension out - we can't love each other if we can't trust one another. He knows I can defend myself and get us all out unharmed... Well, as unharmed as I can manage. At least we all survive without permanent injuries.

The hand squeezing Don's heart slowly released. He turned to his mate behind him. Mikey looked a little hurt because of the lack of trust he showed him, but he quickly wiped it away with a kiss. Now he knew how wrong he was for not trusting Mikey. The youngest turtle held him firmly in his embrace when their lips parted:

- I trust you, Don. Even if you put a knife to my neck, I wouldn't bat an eyelid. You should do the same for me.

- I know, love. I'm sorry for losing myself like that. I just... don't know what I'll do if I lose you.

- The feeling's mutual, honey. But I don't think you need to know about that. I'll always return your side, no matter what.

The spark in those sky-blue orbs could even outshine the sun at that moment. Its light melted away the darkness in his heart, sealing it with a kiss. Suddenly Mikey broke free:

- Race with ya back to the lair.

- Mikey! Wait! You're still hurt!

Despite that, Don was eager to follow suit his sunshine, leaving the other too quietly trotting behind. As soon as the two youngest was out of earshot, Leo turned to Raph:

- I'm glad to know you trust me when you did. I...

WHACK!

A punch landed right on his cheek, sent him flying across the sewer. His shell hit the brick wall, hard.

- Ouch! What was that for?

- That's... for scaring the shit outta me. - Raph growled when he advanced toward him, motioning his index and thumb - I was THIS close ta lose it like Donny when I thought ya can't make it.

- I thought you trust me. I was beginning to worry about your calmness. So that's what wrenching inside you until now - Leo chuckled.

- Ditto, Leo. I was going numb on that rooftop when I thought I have ta dig yer corpses out of there.

They were inches apart now. Raph's breath washed over his face like a mad bull. Leo understood all that. It was a surprise for him to see his lover showed such emotional control when they were at Death's door. It meant that Raph already believed in him enough to obey every one of his decision. But that didn't make his fear lessen when he had to leave Leo behind. Raph brought up his fist again:

- I'm not done yet. Ya can laugh at death in tha face, ya can take my emotions - And he plunged it down on him.

Leo shut his eyes, welcoming the weight of Raph's love in his punch. But it never came. On the contrary, he felt his swollen cheek touched with the gentlest hand, caressing it in its palm; a second later a pair of lips engulfed his. Leo's eyes snapped open to see those golden orbs glistening with tear. Guilt settled in his stomach like a heavy rock. Trust didn't mean Raph wouldn't be scared, wouldn't feel relieved when he could hold Leo in his arms again.

Leo closed his eyes and returned the kiss, inviting the other tongue inside in mouth. It moved slowly but surely, scraping every part in Leo's mouth, wrapping itself around the other tongue. Raph's other hand traveled to Leo's shell, lingering at the cuts on its way, rubbing them gently as if they were on flesh, not hard shell. When Raph's arm held tightly on Leo, he breath into his lover's mouth:

- Hold on ta me Leo. I need ta feel ya as close as possible!

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, deepening the kiss they barely stopped. He flung one leg over Raph's shell, then the other. Raph now put both arms behind Leo's back, cradled the figure of his precious lover in his embrace. He swayed in his stand gently rocking them into a sweet lullaby of churr. One of Leo's heels scrapped his tail, earning a special deep churr from the emerald turtle. Let go one hand, Raph reached down and held gently onto Leo's tail, giving it a light massage. A moan escaped his lover as he broke the kiss, puffing ragged breaths to his neck. A smirk spread over Raph's face when he brought his index to his mouth, coating it with saliva.

- I'm gonna make ya remember this Leo, when ya want ta pull another stunt like this.

Instead of answering, Leo just wiggled his tail when Raph put that wet, cool finger against his entrance, slowly breaching in. Leo forced the muscles around it to relax while still holding firmly onto Raph with his ankles entangled together. The slightly slick finger snaked itself further in, pushing flesh aside until it reached a specific spot. Raph pressed down on it and set a burst of stars at Leo's head. Pulling out, Raph spit into his hand and brought it to his member below. Even he didn't realized the moment he dropped himself down. Coating his 'little Raphie' nicely, he guided the tip to Leo's entrance, and without any warning, thrust hard into him.

- Aaaahh! Hah... hah... hah... Raph... - Leo gritted his teeth the moment he was breached, but it took a moment for his throat to form coherent words.

- What part of 'make ya remember' dontcha understand? - Raph also panted with all the warmth around his erection.

He had buried himself to the hilt inside Leo within second, and that almost made him climaxed. It was all thanks to his sheer will that he remained calm when Leo clamped around him, not to mention now used to the intrusion, he started to squirm, rubbing their plastrons together and spilling kiss and nib everywhere his mouth could reach. Knowing that Leo wouldn't release the hold around his neck anytime soon, Raph eased both his arm to the inside of Leo's thighs, spreading them apart so he could hold Leo in a more comfortable position. Rested on Raph's arms, Leo leaned his head to the wall, taking in the smell of his lover. Who would have thought blood mixed with sweat could smell so intoxicating and sexy? The odor filled his nostrils to the brim with ecstasy, and when Raph started pounding him, he dropped down almost immediately right after the first thrust.

- Oh... God... Raph...

His phrase got cut into pieces with every thrust Raph gave him. The position they're in gave Raph full access to his prostrate, every pounds set firework in his brain, every thrusts drove him closer to his orgasm. He wanted to savor this moment, but Raph took all the control from him. On the battlefield, Raph followed his orders down to the letter, but when they're alone, he's the one taking command. The duet of their churr echoed throughout the sewer, and for a moment Leo feared that it could even reach the lair, or the surface.

- Raph... please... I... I'm... close... - he was whimpering now, begging Raph to relieve him.

- Go Leo... Let it go...

That was all it took. Raph heard the scream of his name right at his ear, when shot after shot sprayed the milky white cream all over their necks and plastrons, dripping down to the member that still banging the light out of the climaxed turtle.

- Never... do that... again... - Raph matched every word with particularly powerful thrust - Never... scare me... like that... again! Got it?

Leo's brain was a mess of goo now, all he could do to show that he heard him was a nod and another whimper. His squirming form, plus the sticky of Leo's semen all over them drove Raph over the edge. With one last thrust, Raph buried deep inside his lover, grinding him to the brick wall at the same time.

- Leooooooohhh!

The scream in his ear could not compared to what he felt right now. It was like Raph intended to fill all of his inside, and he was more than happy to take all that Raph offered. The muscles clenched around Raph's cock made sure to milk him to the last drop. It took all the strength remaining in Raph to prevent him from collapsing right after his orgasm. Part-way during their love making, his legs already voiced their protest against the abuse by shaking violently, but the emerald turtle filled with lust didn't feel a thing. It was only when he realized that both of them were slipping down to the ground, that he felt the sore in his legs kicking in. Leo still clung to him like a baby koala when they collapsed, his ass refused to let go of the limping member inside him. He leaned back a little so he could look into those golden orbs:

- I'll never forget this, Raph. Can't promise I'll never do this again, but I'll remember it the next time I have to put our lives on the line.

- Kinda impossible ta forget when yer gonna feel all that tomorrow. - Raph smirked.

- Your legs are gonna feel all this too. Don't even think about walking normally for the next day.

Only a snorted replied him before his lips were covered again. Every kiss he received from Raph was always as fiery as the first one they shared, and he let its flame poured into him every single times...


End file.
